Ceiling trim elements for interior trim arrangements of an aircraft cabin are sufficiently known from the prior art. The interior trim arrangement separates off the interior of the aircraft cabin from the outer skin of the aircraft fuselage, and the interior trim arrangement therefore forms the outer wall of the cabin. An intermediate space into which reinforcement elements of the outer skin such as frames extend, is formed between the interior trim arrangement and the outer skin. It is desirable here that the elements which form the interior trim arrangement are mounted as close as possible to the outer skin in order to provide a cabin interior which is as large as possible. The ceiling trim elements then serve to form that part of the interior trim arrangement which points upwards and therefore forms the ceiling region. Above the ceiling trim elements a multiplicity of systems and supply devices for the aircraft cabin are in fact provided, and furthermore the space available there is limited by load-bearing parts of the fuselage. However, lighting devices must also be provided on the ceiling trim elements in order to illuminate the aircraft cabin. Owing to the small amount of available space there are considerable restrictions with respect to the possibilities for providing complex lighting arrangements on the ceiling trim elements.
On the other hand, from aesthetic points of view it is desirable to provide in particular the upwardly pointing part of the interior trim arrangement with relatively complex lighting arrangements. In this context it is, in particular, desirable to avoid passengers being given the impression that the height of the aircraft cabin is comparatively small. On the contrary, there is an intention instead to give an impression that the cabin is also very roomy in the upward direction. Sufficient allowance was not made for these desires in previous concepts for interior trim arrangements which are known from the prior art.